Neutral (밀과보리가자라네)
About Neutral or commonly known and referred to as straight face Yaya, is a Korean born Yaya that hangs with Angry (Her sister)and is a protagonist in the Yayaland Shorts. Because of the family placing all of their tasks on her, no matter how simple they may be, she is very stressed and can get kinda pissed off. Neutral makes love for Crying , but often makes love for Angry as well She makes love for Kogashin and her friends and family without complaints because they ask in a polite tone and manor instead of forcing her unlike Angry. Neutral Sometimes love her sister Angry and Crying but in the more special occasion (this may be a little inappropriate) she kinda gets laid with them. Appearance Like all Yayas, Neutral wears a orange dress green watch a pink heart hair clip (mainly on her left side) but she is recognizable by looking to the left or the right with the straight to closed mouth Most fans get her mixed up with her twin sister/cousin, Neutron. History Yayas with straight mouths are called Neutral Yayas or serious Yayas. Because of the facial expression it is believed that some may say that Neutral Yayas are the hardest to make immature content out of them. A regular Neutral Yaya looks to either the left or the right or left with a straight-to-closed mouth. Which also can give off a non-negative or a non-positive vibe. I believe that all girls should be aware of these Yayas because the Neutral Yaya has (almost) the same emotions as the Angry Yayas. This is Neutral. Angry's sister. On the shorts of Yayaland she was a social butterfly and was really really talkative. But on the TV series, she is more quiet and more serious. Neutral is cross-eyed, and Angry seems to notice that. Could that be the reason why she looks to the right with a straight to closed mouth? She stays looking to the right as if she makes an 'I don't care' face. She stays aggravated or irritated for 50% of the time. Personality In early videos, Neutral was jolly, incompetent, stupid and enjoyed working for Angry and she sounded more like a Korean Girl and she was almost as dumb as Cholokbada, but when Crying reintroduced, she became a lot smarter and her accent sounded more American. She then became more grumpier, and seems to be easily annoyed, since she is always looking neutral, yelling and complaining all the time and to some Yayas it became kinda annoying. Neutral also blames others for what she did sometimes. She began to grow a light dislike for her older sister Angry, because of her bossy attitude and the way she acts like an irresponsible Figure Fighter. It is possible that Neutron, Neutral's twin sister/cousin introduced in "My spitting image sibling or in Korea 쌍둥이! (Twins! or Twinsies!)" , is a homage, or throwback, to Neutral's original character. This is because the old Neutral and Neutron have striking similarities in characteristics: Neutron is significantly more retarded, cheerful, and also speaks with a more K-POP accent than Neutral. Even though she complains and whines all the time now, she's friends with Kogashin, Meosjaeng-i Tomato, Komanun Salam's older sister, and Number 10. Mainly because they're nice to her and ask her politely to make food for them. She is especially shown to be a lot more laid-back around Kogashin than she is around Angry. She(sometimes) hates Angry and Crying due to Angry bossing her around and Crying annoying her. Despite becoming very annoyed, and in some cases downright hating the her siblings (Angry and Crying), she shows that, deep down inside, she actually has a caring heart for them in some aspects. For example, in Episode 27 in the YayaLand shorts: Angry's First Perfect, when Neutral discovers Angry attempting to hang herself in her bathroom (after the fact she lost her perfect from Figure Fighter),she admits that she is "kind of happy", but decides to save Angry's life all because she loves her. She also attempts to talk Angry into regaining her life again. Also, in The Kukus Got DLC!, Neutral gives Crying advice when she asks her on how to deal with Meosjaeng-i Tomato's Kuku hitting on her despite being Meosjaeng-i Tomato's Mate. In the Short: Happy Thanksgiving 2015!, Neutral protects Crying from the police Yayas invasion by getting down and covering her with her hands, in Neutral becomes normal Part 3 when Neutral and Nalanhi are called from a police call about Angry abusing Crying, Neutral tases Angry as revenge (ah, you fucked). On Episode 38: Family Visits! Neutral is truly touched by Crying and Number 8's efforts into making her happy. And even tries to get Angry off of Crying when she gets beat up. Neutral is however treated a bit less badly in later Episodes. Neutral is 5'3" in height and weight 99 lbs. Category:Pictures